In the past, various distractions have been available for people seeking an amusement or wanting to exercise and maintain a degree of less boredom. For example, head set radios and CD players are both commonly used by walkers and joggers, and free these people from the routine involved in their exercise. People commonly play games such as football, baseball, tennis and racquetball for physical exercise.
Currently, most joggers, walkers and runners do not include games during their activity. As a result, motivation for performing their activity is weakened. People, rather than going along paths may use relatively expensive exercise machines. It is desirable to have less expensive devices for exercise purposes that will engage the interest of people. A portable exercise device that can be adjusted for use by children or adults of various heights is also desirable.
In addition, people do not take advantage of other possibilities such as improving their hand and eye coordination, while continuing to maintain their physical activity. While sports activities provide the advantage of hand and eye coordination, they also require a level of skill that reduces the desirability of some people to pursue those sports. Therefore, there is a need for a product that can amuse people and can help people with lower degrees of skill and the desire to exercise without using exercise machines to do so and develop their motor skills.
For many people, exercise is a boring activity that becomes a task rather than being fun. Again, a device that provides the ability to engage people in mentally challenging activities, provide fun and promote physical activity would be of great benefit to many people. Chasing a wheel provides such an activity.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide devices for wheel guiding and methods for controlling wheel movement thereof.